Percy's Woes
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: Percy has a long day and Nico shows up to make Percy feel better.


**I know I should be writing other things, but… I don't own the amazingness that is Percy Jackson and all related media. This takes place after The Last Olympian but before The Lost Hero**

**Percy's Woes and How Nico Makes Up For Them**

It had been a long day. I woke up to a Pegasus informing me that there was yet _another_ sea creature in need, because, apparently, it's my obligation to assist. So I was off to go cut a hippocampus from some fishing nets. After that was done, as if on cue, Chiron had Iris-messaged me that he needed my help to train campers today. So Blackjack flew me off to Camp Half-blood for a fun-filled day of training the newbies. After a few mistakes here and there and a very uncomfortable sword cut, which she had apologized profusely for, I finally got to go home.

Unfortunately, when I was done with demigod duties for the day I got stuck with teenage son duties. I barely had my foot in the door when mom told me that she needed me to go grocery shopping with her. We were in Wal-Mart for three hours. _Three _hours. That trip ended when mom couldn't decide between the Star Wars fruit snacks or the Scooby-Doo ones. I told her to get both and we finally got to go check out. Of course, as my luck would have it, we had to use the self-check-out. I am sorry to say that I got into more than one argument with the machine. Not my best moment, the hero of Olympus yelling at a computer in the middle of Wal-Mart; and saying a few choice things about where it could stick its receipt…in ancient Greek. Needless to say, the stares were endless.

I thought maybe, just maybe, when I got home I could watch a movie or take a nap or _something_ that didn't involve moving. Although, the Fates seem to think that's too much to ask for and we ran into a gryphon outside of the apartment…literally. As you can guess from the previous events of the day, I had to go out and kill it. I'm not sure what the mortals saw, but mothers were rushing children away and people were pointedly not looking at me.

I sighed and got in the car to get to groceries in the back seat. I grabbed most of the bags and looped them over my arms in an attempt to make as few trips as possible. Luckily, mom had grabbed the rest. When I walked inside Paul was working on some kind of teacher thing at the kitchen table. I dropped my bags on his papers and walked away to my room to let him deal with the groceries.

When I actually got to my room I closed to door with a satisfying click and collapsed face first into my mattress. I steadfastly refused to acknowledge the pain in my nose from the impact. I fell asleep there, with my jeans and Chucks still on and definitely still covered in a fine layer of gryphon dust.

I woke up a couple of hours later feeling sore and grimy, so I managed to get up and into the shower. The water made me feel better immediately. When I got out of the shower my parents had gone to bed. I opted to put in a movie and then go back to bed, I also made the decision not to bother putting clothes back on. It was just too much effort.

I rifled through our meager DVD collection for a few minutes. I just couldn't stand the thought of watching Clash of the Titans anymore so I put in an old favorite, Labyrinth. I was yawning by the time Sarah had made it to the Bog of Eternal Stench, but I managed to stay awake successfully through the end of the movie. Turning off the TV and making sure that the lights were out and the door was locked (not that I thought it could stop monsters, it was more for mom) I made my way back to my room and back to my bed. I pulled the blankets over my head and I was out in minutes.

I woke up to footsteps on the fire escape outside of my window sometime later. Immediately my demigod instincts kicked in, and I reached for Riptide located somewhere on my bed-side table. I sat up in bed and uncapped my sword, its blade shining a faint light on Nico di Angelo.

"Calm down, Perce. It's just me," he said, half amused at me in my mostly naked state and half wary of my sword.

"Sorry, Nico. You know how it goes." I said, recapping the pen and setting it back down. "So what's up? Tell me it isn't monsters or some horrible quest from your father and/or step-mother…again," I added dryly. I was much too tired for questing; it was 3:17 in the morning for Poseidon's sake.

"No, nothing like that," he chuckled "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop in on my favorite son of Poseidon,"

"First off, I'm the only son of Poseidon and second, even though you knew full well that I'd be unconscious?"

"Pretty much," he said smugly.

"I hate you so much right now," I said insincerely. "Do you have any idea what kind of miserable day I've had? I am _so _tired."

"Yeah," he said thoughtfully "I heard about that injury you got today, how's that healing up?" He was mocking me.

"You heard about that?" I whined

"_Everyone _has," he laughed "It's _all _over camp"

"Just lovely," I mumbled, falling back into my pillows.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your sleep," he said, not sounding sorry at all "How about I make it up to you?"

"And how are you planning on doing that? Because letting me go _back _to sleep would be ideal."

"I've got an even better idea," he said and I could hear the grin in his voice. He walked over to the bed and shed his aviator's jacket onto the floor. I heard some more shuffling noises that I assumed was Nico taking off his shoes.

"Sit up," he commanded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making it up to you," he said and I was pretty sure he winked.

He climbed into the bed and ducked his head under the sheet. I started to say something but immediately stopped as Nico wrapped his lips around my cock. I moaned without really meaning to. Nico started to bob his head up and down and he wrapped his tongue around my shaft. I moaned again and had to bite my knuckle for fear that I would wake up my parents. He slid his tongue over the head of my dick and I bucked up into his mouth. He continued on like this and I was about to come when I pulled out of his mouth.

He looked up at me with a questioning look. I grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss. He opened his mouth and I shoved my tongue inside, battling with his. I pulled off his shirt and laid him down on the bed, pulling out of the kiss. I brought my fingers to his mouth and he obediently took them in and sucked. I used my free hand to pop the button on his jeans and slide the offending clothes, boxers included, off of him. When they were sufficiently coated I pulled them out and pressed a finger into Nico's entrance. It was Nico's turn to moan now, I pressed in a second finger and began to scissor my fingers. Nico started to mumble incoherently. I laughed a little and he glared up at me until I brushed my fingers against his prostate. It's clearly difficult to hold a glare and moan, even for Nico.

I pulled my fingers out of Nico and he whimpered at the loss. However, his whimpering became a moan as I replaced my fingers with my cock. I gave him a moment to adjust.

"Are you ready?" I asked in a low tone.

"..Yes..." he managed. I put my hands on his thin hips, and began to slowly thrust into him.; he was so tight. I began to speed up, making sure to hit his prostate every time. He was just short of screaming my name.

"Faster!" he commanded and I was happy to oblige. I could feel my climax coming on, burning in the bottom of my stomach. I grabbed Nico's cock and began pumping it in time with my thrusts. With a cry of my name, Nico came all over my hand and his stomach. He inner walls clamped hard on my cock and with a low moan I came deep into his ass. We lay there panting for a few minutes before I worked up the energy to pull out of Nico. I collapsed on the bed next to him. I pulled the blankets, which had slipped away sometime earlier, over us and pulled him closer to me. He put his head into the crook of my neck and we both quickly fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning when I woke up, Nico was still asleep on me. I pushed him off because I smelled bacon. Nico hit the floor with an ungraceful thud. He looked up at me through narrowed eyes.

"Wake up and smell the bacon," I said with a wink and climbed out of bed. I rifled through my dresser so I could find some clothes while Nico opted to put on the clothes I had thrown to the floor last night.

In the kitchen my mom was taking the last of the bacon out of the pan, she turned around when she heard me come in. "Good morning, Percy," she said pleasantly "When did Nico get here?" she asked, not fazed at all. She was used to Nico showing up in the middle of the night.

"Not sure, something like 3," I said, shoveling bacon into my mouth.

"Okay then, make sure to save some bacon for the rest of us," she told me while looking pointedly at me.

"I make no promises," at that my mother whisked the plate away and sat it in front of Nico.

"Enjoy, Nico. You need to eat more anyway; you're all skin and bones,"

Nico rolled his eyes at the motherly love, but I knew he secretly loved it. "Thanks Mrs. Jackson," he said with a genuine smile.

**I wrote most of this last week and the rest of it today and both times on little sleep so please be forgiving on any odd inconsistencies…any and all errors are my lack of sleep's fault, and the fact that I didn't have anyone proofread for me. Please review(:**


End file.
